I miss everything about you
by SpecialBookworm-394
Summary: This is my first Kurt and Blaine story. So, Be nice please.


_**I miss everything about you**_

Note: The song is by Colbie Callait. It sounds like a song Kurt would sing so this story was born.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything you may recognize.

"Hey, this is for you. We know how much you love guys." a big foot-ball player named Amizo came up to Kurt Hummel. Amizo said as he poured a basket of dirty men's briefs over Kurt's head.

"Wait sorry, I forgot something else." Amizo said as he threw a orange slushee at Kurt.

"That's enough." Blaine snapped as he punched Amizo in the stomach and the foot-ball player fell down with his breath knocked out of him.

"Oh my gaga, Blaine." Kurt exclaimed, not believing his eyes.

Blaine wiped the dust off his jacket and proceed to help his boyfriend. "I can't believe you did that. Those guys could have killed you." Kurt said.

"I had enough of the bullying and I highly doubt one football player is capable of murder."

"You know what I mean. You should have just walked away. Violence is never the answer and you of all people should know that."

"They could have seriously hurt you, too," Blaine pointed out. "Better me than you, I guess." He shrugged.

"Blaine, you don't have to risk your safety to protect mine," Kurt said. "I can protect myself."

"Oh, so that's what this is all about," Blaine said, finally understanding.

"What is this all about? Tell me." Kurt propped his head in his hand and glowered at Blaine. "Because I obviously don't know."

"You don't want to look weak," Blaine announced smugly.

"Of course I don't!" Kurt spat.

"You're being ridicoulos, Kurt."

"Fine! Maybe I am! A smart person would have walked away."

"We already tried that, Kurt. That was the last straw and big deal, all I did was punch someone. I wanted to protect you."

"I'll protect myself. I want you to feel safe too but you won't be if you keep on fighting with the biggest guys in school." Kurt exclaimed.

"Kurt, It is not a big deal." Blaine said trying to clam his experated boyfriend."

"It is to me, You are acting like an idiot." Blaine just stared at him, obviously hurt.

"Well fine, If you don't want me to protect you then we're over." "Good, I refuse to be in a relationship with a fighter." Kurt said as he dramatically walked away to the men's bathroom to change and to wipe the slushee off his face.""For this week's assignment; All of you will be performing a song that matches your feelings as of this moment."The next day at Glee practice after school:

"Mr. Schuster, I found a song that fits my feelings.""Good Kurt, You can go first."

He walked up front with a sad look on his face.

"I made a huge mistake and I realized that I can not live even one day without you. I'm so sorry so this song is for that someone."

I miss those blue eyes  
>How you kiss me at night<br>I miss the way we sleep  
>Like there's no sunrise<br>Like the taste of your smile  
>I miss the way we breathe<br>But I never told you  
>What I should have said<br>No, I never told you  
>I just held it in<br>And now,I miss everything about you  
>Can't believe that I still want you<br>And after all the things we've been through  
>I miss everything about you<br>Without you  
>I see your blue eyes<br>Everytime I close mine  
>You make it hard to see<br>Where I belong to  
>When I'm not around you<br>It's like I'm alone with me  
>But I never told you<br>What I should have said  
>No, I never told youI just held it in<br>And now,I miss everything about you  
>Can't believe that I still want you<br>And after all the things we've been through  
>I miss everything about you<br>Without you  
>But I never told you<br>What I should have said  
>No, I never told you<br>I just held it in  
>And now,I miss everything about you<br>Can't believe that I still want you  
>And after all the things we've been through<br>I miss everything about you  
>Without you<p>

"Kurt, Thank you." Blaine stood up and went over to Kurt.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt sighed.

"I am too," Blaine agreed. "Kurt Hummel, I'm sorry. I never should have fought him. I knew how you feel about violence and I acted like an idiot.""No, you have nothing to be sorry for. It was my fault." Kurt claimed. "It wasn't even a big deal. You were just trying to protect me and I overreacted."

"We were both stupid," Blaine decided. "But let's promise to never let that happen again, okay?"

"I promise," Kurt vowed.

"Good." Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek. It was nice to be able to do that again.


End file.
